magifandomcom-20200222-history
Darius
Darius (ダライアス, Daraiasu) was the Reim Empire's Army Intelligence Officer. He was on the run, spying for Reim in the Parthevia Empire. Appearance Darius is a tall man with short, yellow hair and small eyes. He has thick eyebrows and a scar around the face, which crosses his nose. His bangs are straight and are split into three sections. He also wears a headband. He has a broad back. Personality Darius seems to be a kind person, easily moved to tears. However, when it's needed, he can be quite serious and ruthless, not hesitating to take hostages. He himself admits that when it comes to a mission, he will resort to any means and if needed, he'll even mask his true self. He is completely loyal to his country, Reim, and despises people who betray their own country. History Not much is revealed about his past. He comes from the Reim Empire and gained a lot of knowledge during his lifetime. At one point, he was sent to the Parthevia Empire as a spy. Plot Badr Arc Parthevia Empire's soldiers are chasing after Darius. They reach him when he is close to a cliff. As the soldiers close in, he wonders if this is as far as he goes and if he's going to be captured here. Instead of being captured, Darius decides to jump.AoS: Night 2, Pages 1-3 Heavily wounded, he wakes up in Badr and his family's house, with Sinbad being happy that he finally woke up. He is confused, so Badr explains to him that Sinbad found him beside the well and says that if he had found him later, with such an awful injury, he'd be dead. When Badr says that if he wants to thank someone, he should thank Sinbad, he hits the ground and takes Sinbad's small hands into his. He thanks Sinbad and adds that he owes him his life. He says more Thank yous in tears, with Sinbad commenting by telling him that he may be a big guy, but he's just a softy.AoS: Night 2, Pages 27-29 Darius introduces himself to Badr and Esra as a traveling merchant. He says he's grateful for them for saving his life and explains what happened to him during his way, including wrecking his ship and washing away its cargo. Badr wants to help, though not Esra, while Darius watches silently. Then, Sinbad climbs up on him and begins to slap him in his face, amazed by his hair color, which frightens Esra. Darius answers that it's alright and asks if Sinbad has ever been outside the village. Sinbad answers that it's strictly for adults, as there are monsters outside. Darius then tells him that he's from even further than just outside of the village: from the another country. He then tells him a little about the world. He hesitates when Sinbad asks to tell him more, but Badr approves and adds that he doesn't mind that he's foreigner and to not expect much of them. Badr then asks if Darius can promise him to not cause any trouble, to which Darius agrees.AoS: Night 3, Pages 1-6 From that day on, Darius tells Sinbad stories everyday. The stories lasted to late at night. He had much fun with him, until Parthevia's soldiers came and revealed Darius' identity as an enemy spy. He catches Sinbad and threatens to kill him if Esra won't stay back. He shouts at other people to make them clear the path. Sinbad comments that he's not the person who would do something like it, as he's nice guy who tells him stories. Darius admits that this is his true self, and that when it comes to a mission, he will resort to any means and if needed, he'll even mask his true self. He says, "Reim Army Intelligence Officer... That's who I am...". He then orders Esra to make arrangements for his escape, thinking that sea route would be good. Seeing the commotion between Esra and others citizens, he gets angry and screams that they're in the way. Then, Badr comes and asks if Darius couldn't release Sinbad and then, if he hadn't promised him to not cause any sort of trouble. Darius stays silent, so Badr falls on the ground and begs him once again to release Sinbad.AoS: Night 3, Pages 8-18 Badr begins to get up and begs him to surrender peacefully. Darius is enraged by his suggestion. Badr adds that taking Sinbad as a hostage will do him no good, as they are treated as Expatriates and he has nowhere to run. However, his information may be useful to an army. Darius gets mad and asks how can he asks such a thing from someone who proudly serves Reim to bring it victory. He clearly states that he's a proud citizen of Reim and would never betray his country, like Badr did. He then shoves his sword into Sinbad mouth and screams that seeing an Expatriate like him really pisses him off and he won't take orders from some cowardly Expatriate. Badr stands up and stabs Darius with his sword, making him coughing blood. As he takes the sword off and takes Sinbad back, he adds that he doesn't care about this country or being called an Expatriate, but he won't forgive anyone trying to harm his family. Darius weakly says that he was completely deceived by someone who acted sissy. Sinbad with tears tells Sinbad that he really liked Darius' stories, but Darius answer is, "...Shut up... brat...". After that, he dies.AoS: Night 4, Pages 1-11 Abilities Since he is an intelligence officer he should have some skill in espionage. Relationships Sinbad Darius is very grateful to young Sinbad for saving his life. He is very patient with him and even laughs a little when Sinbad slaps his head and asks why his head is yellow. Darius calls Sinbad Sonny and even tucks his bed when he goes to sleep. He told him stories of different countries in the world. In the end though, Darius showed his true colors and took Sinbad hostage. When Sinbad told him that he liked his stories, Darius, before his death, told him to shut up and called him a brat. Trivia *Darius's name may be based off from the third king of the Persian Achaemenid Empire, Darius I. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Reim Empire Category:Deceased Characters